


Working Out a Deal

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry works out a deal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Working Out a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Harry works out a deal.

**Title:** Working Out a Deal  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: MPreg  
 **Author's Notes:** Harry works out a deal.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only

  
~

Working Out a Deal

~

“Male pregnancy? Impossible.” Harry’s eyes looked panicked. “Isn’t it?”

“Still thinking like a Muggle,” Severus sneered. “Have you forgotten? Magic can accomplish anything.”

Harry sidled closer to Draco. “He’s joking, right?”

“Does he ever?” Draco asked.

“Point. Have you checked to see if you’re, um...” Harry’s eyes narrowed as Draco smiled. “Draco...”

Draco began snickering.

“You prat!” Harry cried.

Draco looked unrepentant. “You are so gullible,” he chortled, walking away.

Harry glanced at Severus. “Is it really impossible?” he asked.

Severus smirked. “For me? Nothing is impossible, Potter.”

Harry smirked back. He was sure they could work out a deal.

~


End file.
